1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a washing device for a roller part in a machine unit equipped with a roller surrounded with a flexible portion and with an ink cylinder (a metal cylinder). More particulary, the present invention relates to a washing device for a roller part requiring frequent washing in a machine plant, where a plurality of machine units, such as a rotary printing machine, are arranged in a line and a coating machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a machine unit equipped with a roller part, such as a rotary printing machine and a coating machine, a flexible surface portion of a roller and a cylinder is required to be washed frequently and in case of necessity, for example, after the printing work, by the exchange of ink or coating solvent and by a inspection and a maintenance and the like.
In the prior art, after the printing work in the printing factory, a conventional washing device for a roller surrounded with the flexible portion has been employed. The conventional washing device is disclosed in the Page 108 of Japanese publication entitiled "Offset Printing Machine" published on June 25, 1984 by Japan Printing Press Publishing Co. and in the Page 285 of Japanese publication entitled "Press Printing Section Printing Revised Edition" published on Oct. 31, 1980 by Japan Press Association. FIG. 3 is an elevational view of the conventional washing device in the prior art as one example of a washing device for a roller surrounded with the flexible portion. The blade (21) in this washing device contacts the surrounding surface of the proper metal cylinder, while making the roller and cylinder in the machine unit revolve. Consequently ink and coating solvent on the surface of the flexible portion surrounding the roller (22) and cylinder is washed off by this blade (21) while at work. This washing device for a roller surrounded with the flexible portion is removed from the machine unit after the washing work is finished, is cleaned by wiping away by human hands, then is prepared for the next washing work and put back into the same machine unit.
In the prior art washing device, some of the following problems may be found. Washing solvent is supplied into the washing device by human hands so that the washing solvent is supplied often unevenly to the width direction of the flexible portion, namely to the axis direction of the roller and cylinder. This may cause a problem in that washing solvent may be used uselessly in quantity. Since the washing means must be removed from the machine unit and must be cleaned by human hands, this washing work is very complicated and soils the worker, causing a worker mental stress. Further, washing work under the prior art washing device depends heavily on human hands so that it may also cause other difficulty, such as that centralized control for this work is impossible to the worker.